Hogwarts Class of 1971
by daaaani
Summary: Marauders Era / "Are you sure you want to do this?" He says with a slight smirk. "Oh honey, I was born to do this," She retorted / Hogwarts class of 1971- otherwise known as the cheekiest bunch of them all.
1. Introduction l

_**Disclaimer: Potterverse doesn't belong to me.**_

* * *

Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, where it all begins. The train to Hogwarts had finally arrived. Kids with their trolleys and baggage. Two boys sped into the train to find a free stall- and with some sheer dumb luck, they were successful. One boy had disheveled black hair and the other had short black hair which were almost curly and square-framed glasses. Both laughing as if they had done something devious- which they did. The one with the glasses had dumped his luggage on the floor and kicked it under his seat.

"Aha! That was amazing! Where'd you learn to do that?" He praised as he sunk into his seat.

"Well, let's just say my parents taught me a thing or two." The one with the messy hair replied. "Oh, I never got your name." He chuckled in slight embarrassment.

"I'm James. James Potter!" James paused for a moment to rub off the steam from the lens of his glasses. "What about you?"

"Sirius of the _Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_" Anyone could've mistaken him for being proud of the fact, but the mockery in his voice proved it otherwise. They heard a knock on the door and Sirius had stood up to open the door. There stood a short boy with buck-teeth and a girl a few inches taller. Sirius stood there confused and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you two?" He asked bluntly. The two children looked at each other for a moment and the girl and spoken up.

"This is Peter and I'm Charlotte. We were wondering if we could sit here. Everywhere else is packed and I saw poor Peter here get trampled on by some third years." Sirius turned to James and the two exchanged a simple nod.

"Sure, have a seat!" James smiled at the two.

"Thanks" Charlotte smiled back and sat down next to James while Peter sat next to Sirius. "Do you two know each other?" Sirius shook his hand. "Well, we met this morning, on the way to platform Nine and Three-Quarters, if that counts."

"Good enough for me."

"What about you and Peter?

"No, we met about a couple of minutes ago." Charlotte shrugged. Peter decided to join in the conversation and asked a simple question.

"Is this your first year here?" The three nodded and Peter nodded along. The corners of James' lips went upwards.

"I want to be in Gryffindor!" He said as he sprung out of his seat with his wand in his hand. His posture filled with pride and his smile was cheeky.

"My parents want me to be in boring ol' Slytherin" Sirius said in a face of disgust. "The Blacks have been placed there for years!"  
Charlotte swayed her head to the right. "Well, my mother was placed into Ravenclaw and m' dad's a muggle."

"My parents don't really mind what house I get put into. They're really nice people actually." Peter smiled and laughed a bit. Sirius punched him in the shoulder goodheartedly. He claims it was a "light" punch but due to the expression on Peter's face, Charlotte and James weren't buying it.

"Lucky! My parents are really strict and it's really, _really_ annoying." Sirius looked pestered but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. He pursed his lips and played with his wand. It was quite a long ride but once the candy-lady went past with the sweets, it certainly didn't feel like one. The four had arrived at Hogwarts in their full-school uniform.

* * *

Students were placed into lines and escorted into the great hall. There were at least a hundred floating candles. It was quite grand and the lighting was quite bright with a small tinge of orange. There were four long tables. One for each house. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The first years gathered around a stool with a hat.

"When I call out your names, please come forth, spoke out a teacher. "Serverus Snape" She said looking up from her scroll. A greasy-haired boy stood up. He slouched over to the stool and the hat was placed over his head. There was a small pause as the hat was "thinking."

"SLYTHERIN!" It called out. The Slytherin house cheered on. There was a small smile on his face and he ran to the Slytherin table. Charlotte looked over. Three names in and she was already beginning to feel restless. She had tried talking to the person beside her, but all she was doing was bothering the poor girl. Sirius, James and Peter were out of sight and there was nothing to do other than standing there in silence, waiting for her name to be called out. A red haired girl bumped shoulders with her.

"Oh Merlin, I am terribly sorry!" She apologized.

"No, no, it's okay" Charlotte smiled.  
The red haired girl tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear."I'm Lily Evans" She said as she put her hand out. Charlotte shook her hand and then replied.

"I'm Charlotte Knight" she smiled at the redhead standing in front of her.

The two chatted along and the crowd had gotten smaller and eventually the two had their names called out. Both were placed into Gryffindor along with the boys on the train. Lily and Charlotte sat by them and the feast had begun!

"We're all in Gryffindor! Yes!" Sirius cheered on as he lifted up a chalice of water. "Say Charlie, who's the redhead?"  
Charlotte raised her eyebrows at Sirius. "How rude. 'the redhead's' name is Lily Evans."

"Aha, it's okay. But yes, my name's Lily." Peter, James and Sirius took turns saying hello. They had an awfully nice feast. Lily's eyes turned to face a boy who sat by himself all-lunch. He wasn't speaking to anyone and he looked quite lonesome. Lily wanted to talk to the boy, but didn't get a chance to. She guessed she'd have to wait until later on.

The first-year Gryffindor's were brought to their rooms and were told to have a rest. Classes started in an hour, so they had plenty of time to get themselves unpacked. Lily spied the perfect opportunity to talk to the boy. He was standing by the fire, twiddling his fingers. Lily walked up to him. "Hello there, how are you?" The boy looked up in surprise. He obviously wasn't one to speak a lot.

"I-I'm good." The boy muttered.

"You look lonely. Are you okay?" Lily put her hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "What's your name?"  
The boy hesitated to speak, but spoke anyway. "Remus Lupin, and you are?"

"Lily Evans." Lily smiled warmly at the boy. She could tell he didn't have many friends- so she made it her duty to find some.  
Charlotte ran up to Lily. "Lily! Hey! I was wondering, would you like to share a room with me?" She asked. Lily turned to Charlotte and paused.

"Sure! Oh, by the way, this is Remus. Remus, this is Charlie." The two exchanged waves.

"Does he have anyone to room with?"

"Afraid not…" Remus stuttered.

"You can share a room with James and all!" Lily pointed out a finger. "C'mon, we'll take you to them. They're bound to be sharing rooms- I just know it." Lily grabbed Remus' wrist and ran off to the boy's corridor.

* * *

It didn't take quite long, as the first years were given paper to put in front of their doors. Each with the names of the boys in the dorm. Luckily, Lily's hypothesis was correct and the three were roommates. Charlotte knocked on the door and James went on to open it.

"Oh hello again. What brings you here?"

"Well boys, meet Remus. He's new, just like us. Be nice to him!" Lily ordered.

"Well hello Remus! I'm James, that goon over there is Sirius" James had pointed to Sirius as he was hanging off of the top bunk of his bed, "and this is Peter!" Remus simply shook his hand and smiled lightly. He could get used to this.


	2. Introduction ll

It was the second term of 4th year. The four boys, now popularly known around Hogwarts as "mischief makers." Over the years, James had developed an unhealthy crush on Evans. Being the feisty redhead she grew to be, wasn't easy to woo.

"C'mon Evans, just _one_ date?" James pleaded while plastering a goofy smile on his mouth. Lily rolled her eyes at James.

"Hurry up James, you're going to be late for class." Lily yawned. She didn't get enough sleep as she was studying for the potions test during 4th period that day.

"But it's only Magical Creatures. Mr. Faynell won't mind too much."

"Pfft. Speak for yourself"  
Peter, Sirius and even Remus laughed at James. James mocked an offended look, but it happened at least three times each day, so I guess it was considered normal

As they arrived at class, Remus looked around and saw a girl who didn't look quite familiar. Remus nudged Sirius and asked him. "Who's that girl over there?" As he was pointing to her  
Sirius squinted his eyes. "Oh yeah, that's the new girl. Transfer student from Ireland. I think her name was- Sarah? I don't know. Why don't you go ask her?" Sirius smirked at him.

"Yeah, sure."

Just then, their teacher arrived. "Boys and girls, follow me! We're going to be learning how to befriend a hippogriff!" He said cheerily. He walked deeper into the woods and the class followed him.

James, being the cheeky bugger that he was, decided it would be funny to hit Serverus with a stick- well a branch, but same- difference, _right_?He took out his wand and whispered the words: _Wingardium leviosa._ A heavy branch of wood levitated from the ground and flew up into the sky. Carefully, James let it hover above Serverus' head and proceeded to drop it. PLONK, went the branch, but it didn't fall on Snivelly's head, no. Instead, it landed on the new girl.

"Prongs! You hit the new girl! You bloody idiot!" James had earnt a well-deserved, nasty smack at the back of the head from Sirius. Peter and Remus bolted towards the girl. Peter lightly tapped the girls faces with his palm rapidly, mumbling the words "wake up." Remus raised an eyebrow at Peter, although the girl woke up. She fluttered her eyes open and Sirius and James ran to her aid. Her vision was blurry at first, but she could then see faces crowded around her.

"DO YOU REMEMBER YOUR NAME?" Called out Sirius as if he was speaking to a foreigner- which technically she was.

"Uh Saskia Parks" Saskia scratched her nose and had noticed blood on her fingers. She sat straight up and covered her nose and mouth. "Does anyone have a tissue?" She said in a muffled voice. She scrambled around in a "panicky" manner.

"Stand back guys." Remus said. He took out a box of tissues from his bag and handed them over to Saskia. He took a few from the box and wet them. He wiped the blood from her hands and face. "Shh, shh, it's going to be alright, just breathe" Saskia took his advice and inhaled and exhaled deeply. Remus took out his wand and a face towel. _Aura glacies_. He dropped his wand and folded the now-cold facetowel and placed it on her forehead. He handed her a soft paper towel and she quickly snatched it off his hands wiping her nose once more.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he smiled a little. The only thing that she could do was nod.

"Thank you" Saskia said in a nasally voice that was barely audible and smiled back at Remus.

"Woah, are you okay there?" Peter asked.

"Now I am, thanks for asking." Peter held out his hand and helped the girl stand up.

"C'mon! We gotta catch up with the class!"

"James did WHAT?" Lily shrieked. James had already knocked out 2 of her roommates in a period of a week. How could someone be _that_ careless.

"What can I say, you've got a 'special' one on your hands" Peter giggled. Lily shook her head in amusement.

"Oh Merlins, what do I do now? Charlotte's sick in bed, now Saskia- who I've only just met yesterday is already injured." Lily threw her arms up, rolled her eyes and sighed. Her pace quickened as she slouched her way to class.  
Peter scrimmaged through his bag, "We didn't have transfiguration homework now did we?" He looked up only to find that Lily wasn't standing next to him, but instead, far ahead of Peter. "Lily, wait up!"

* * *

The bell had rung, and lessons for the day were finally over. Charlotte was sitting in bed with a sore stomach and strained legs. She didn't want to say that it was James' fault, but it_ kind of_ was. Charlotte was a "Keeper" so it was her job to protect the goals. James was apparently having an "off" day and "accidentally" hit a quaffle towards Gryffindor's rings. It was an amazing shot though! Great aim, good power- but wrong direction. Being the Keeper, she went off to block the ball, but it was too strong. The quaffle had hit her straight in the gut and then she fell off of her broomstick. Quite unfortunate, but oh well- at least she was out of class. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" Charlotte hobbled out of bed and waddled over to the door as quickly as she could. She twisted the doorknob and pulled open the door.

"Aww, how's little miss Lottie doing?" Sirius pinched the right side of her cheek.

"Don't call me Lo-" Charlotte was interrupted by Sirius picking her up and then flopping her onto her bed. "What're you doing?" She called out.

"Well, this is usually James' job since he's the one who left you injured, but he's busy with...uh- things." Sirius scratched his head and crinkled his nose.

"Lily stuff?"

"Yeah, pretty much. So I have to take James' job and carry you around everywhere. Unless you wanna waddle your way 'round Hogwarts" He chuckled jokingly.

"Ugh, you idiot." She smirked. Charlotte laughed at Sirius and then proceeded to jump onto Sirius' back.

"Where to?"

"Well, I've been craving some crisps lately."

"The boys and I have a few packets, wanna come?"

"Why not?"

* * *

As the two arrived at Sirius' room, they were greeted by Remus, Peter and Saskia. Charlotte widened her eyes at the sight of Saskia. "There you are! I was wondering where you fled off to." Saskia quickly turned her head to Charlotte.

"Oh yeah! Remus and Peter invited me over for a "getting-to-know-you" session with 'everyone else.' " She smiled

"Well, all we really need to wait for is James and Lily." Sirius had said. "I wonder what there up to' there was a suggestive tone in his voice which had caused everyone to laugh. He turned to face Saskia and examined her face. "Wow, that branch hit you hard! It's amazing that you're still conscious!" There was a shocked expression on Charlotte's face.

"What happened?" Sirius hesitated to tell. He kept quiet and pulled faces. "Well, uh."

"James. James happened." Interrupted Peter, although his eyes never left his Potions Exercise book.

"That… That actually explains a lot." Charlotte joked around.

"Well, the branch was supposedly for Snape, but he moved and the branch hit Saskia, right in the forehead." Said Peter.  
Sirius shook his head and smiled. "Typical, typical Potter."

The five had talked quite a lot, and it turned out that Saskia wasn't as shy as she turned out to be. James an Lily were still nowhere to be found. The moon was almost up and the skies were getting darker. "Guys! Did you know that it's going to be a full moon tonight? So awesome!" Sirius called out. He was always very skilful in Astronomy, he _was _named after the brightest star in the night sky. Remus had immediately looked worried. He checked his arms and his legs. _He had_ _to get out of there. Fast._

"Remus are you oka-"

"I'm fine!" He had interrupted Saskia from speaking and realised that he reacted too quickly. _Stupid_. "I-I- I'm fine… I just, need to go get some air." His breaths were deep as he bolted out the door with his bag.

He went outside to the forest. Hopefully no one was out following him. It was dark and it was cold, certainly not a place for a 14-year old boy. He stood there and just waited. Something was going to happen, like it did every full-moon. He took in a deep breath and waited for the transformation to begin. He had gotten furry and a few minutes later, he was a werewolf. He howled at the moon and roamed around. Sometimes he went out and hunted for food. He went on a rampage. This certainly wasn't the Remus that everyone knew and loved. No. _He was a beast and no one could ever find out._

* * *

Remus ran up to his room quietly and went into the shower. He undressed himself and turned the tap on. Water sprayed his face and his body, but something was stinging. He looked at his shoulders and legs. There were cuts and grazes everywhere and blood went gushing down the drain. He went to grab his robes and placed them into the shower. He'd already had a rough night, the last thing he needed was to be questioned by his friends. He squeezed the blood from his clothes. His curse had made everything extremely horrible, but there was nothing he could do now. He'd just have to suck it up and get used to it. His curse was the reason he had shied away from others.

Remus had gotten dressed into clothes which would cover the injuries. He stepped outside of the bathroom and found his friends waiting for him- or at least the shower. "Merlin, Remus! You took unbelievable long!" Exclaimed Peter. Remus blushed in embarrassment due to holding up his friends. After all, they did have plans to go to Hogsmeade today with the girls.

"Eh, sorry boys. Got a bit carried away in there" Remus replied. Sirius lifted up an eyebrow and had started laughing as James went into the bathroom.

"'Carried away' huh?" Sirius teased. He laughed and Peter joined in.  
Remus probably blushed so much that he turned into a tomato, "No, not in that way!"

"Aw, c'mon Remus, we all do it at some point! Who's the girl?" Sirius teased him a bit more, which had resulted in him being hit in the head by a pillow. "REMUS JOHN LUPIN, THAT IS ABUSE" Sirius paused between every word as he scolded him playfully, although knowing Sirius, it probably _didn't_ hurt. Peter simply laughed at the two's interaction. James had finished his shower and Peter dashed into the bathroom with a towel tied around his neck like a superhero.

"Bloody hell James! Put some clothes on ya' harlot!" Sirius complained in a joking manner. James had a towel wrapped around the bottom-half of his body. Remus shook his head amusingly at his comment.

All of the boys were ready and dressed with at least an hour to spare. They spent about 15 minutes talking about girls, until James had asked Remus. "Where were you last night? You just- disappeared."

_Shit._

Remus sat there fumbling. "Uh, I was out with um." _C'mon Remus, think of something!_ He told himself. "Girls! Yeah. Ravenclaw girls." Sirius sat there and looked at Remus in an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Remus, you're a terrible liar."

And Sirius was right.

He was.

And he couldn't lie. Not anymore. He had to tell them. He couldn't risk their friendship.

"Okay, if I tell you, will you believe me? It seems pretty bizarre but-"

"Merlin Remus! We're wizards! We witness bizarre things every day- fuck, we ARE bizarre" Sirius joked, but the expression Remus' face wasn't laughing.

"I'm a werewolf." There was a short silence, but then the three boys had started to laugh. "GUYS!" Remus voice raised impeccably high. The boys had stopped laughing and gave Remus their undivided attention. "Last night, I went out, because it was a full moon. You know what full moons do werewolves? It changes them. _It changed me_." Remus took off his shirt and turned around on his back. There were scars and his back looked like a battlefield. He turned to face them again and showed them his arms. "This… this happened last night." The back of his eyes were stinging, but he couldn't cry. It's not that he didn't want to, he felt quite comfortable telling his friends, but it was because, they didn't judge him. They kept listening and they understood.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	3. Sirius l

Watching Doctor Who until four-o'-clock in the morning probably wasn't the smartest thing that Sirius had done. Sirius slumped in his seat after he kicked his baggage underneath his seat. All he wanted to do was sleep. Luckily, he had a cubicle to himself. No James, no Peter, no Remus, no parents and _certainly no Regulus._ There was a lot of chatter from around the train, though it seemed to harmonize like a choir which lulled Sirius to sleep- or so he thought. The door had burst open to reveal 3 familiar faces. Sirius groaned as he watched the three get comfortable. He leant back into his little corner and tried to sleep.

Unfortunately for Sirius, the three prats he was also sharing a stall with were also very loud. He tried to get comfortable, but they would just keep him up. Sirius sighed loudly. If he couldn't fight it, join it. His eyelids were still heavy, but he managed to stay awake.

"What did you do last night?" Remus asked as he reached into his bag.

"Knowing Sirius, he was probably shagging someone." Peter chuckled.

Sirius was too tired to comprehend what Peter just said, but it must've been funny because James looked like he was about to laugh his glasses off.

"Who's the lucky girl, ey?" James nudged Sirius in the ribcage.

"Or maybe it was a guy," snorted Peter. Remus and James laughed again.

"Dear Merlin, Peter you are on a roll!" Remus managed to say in between chuckles.

Sirius finally snapped back into reality and realised what his friends were saying. His grey eyes widened and he shuddered. "You guys are all twats, y'know that? I stayed up watching Doctor Who!" Sirius sighed as he shook his head in amusement.

"Right," James teased, elongating the "I" sound.

Even with the company, Sirius still felt drowsy- occasionally drifting off to sleep mid-conversation. The ride to Hogwarts seemed shorter than usual, but that was probably because he slept halfway through. He heard some interesting conversations in the next stall though. Sirius guessed that the students next door were girls, because he didn't know any blokes that spoke in a tone higher than how Kate Bush sang. From what he could hear, they were talking about undergarments, breasts and boys. He also learnt how to put on a tampon- not that he needed to. Sirius heard his name in the conversation a few times, they called him fit- which Sirius thought was a pretty accurate descriptor. I mean, he was _the_ Sirius Black- and he was just amazing like that.

* * *

Sirius woke up the next day feeling fresh and frisky. He had quite a long shower, got changed and fixed his hair. Just a normal start-of-the-day for Sirius Black. As he returned from the bathroom, he headed out the door and decided to take a stroll around Hogwarts. Sirius had a quick glance at his watch- 9:37 in the morning. Even though he was at Hogwarts, it still felt like ummer. The sun was shining enough to dry Sirius' dark hair in a matter of minutes. His navy-blue converse squeaked as he walked down the pavement. Sirius put his hands inside the pockets of his denim jeans- which seemed to have faded during the past few months.

Sirius had no idea why he decided to go outside, but he decided he should make the most out of it. The Gryffindor common room was far behind and Sirius wasn't bothered to go back. He sat himself on a bench and looked around. Someone was approaching, and sat next to Sirius. He turned his head and saw a familiar girl with bouncy blonde curls.

"'Sup Marlene" Sirius smiled.

"Hey Black! How was your summer?" She asked.

"It was okay, y'know- hanging out with the guys."

Marlene nodded her head and giggled. She used to be fun to hang around with, but that was before they broke up. The two of them were still friends, but Sirius could tell she still wanted him. It was a bit awkward since, _she_ was the one who decided to break off the relationship. _Girls are weird._

"So, did you end up doing anything fun." Marlene fiddled with her hair and bit her lip. Yep, she was definitely coming onto him. Sure, she looked cute, but Sirius lost interest over the summer.

"Yeah! Remus took us to the muggle world and we went to this weird place called the uh-" Sirius squinted his eyes and stared into the distance, clicking his fingers and pursing his lips. Where did they go? "I think it was called a cinema. Yeah a cinema. It's where these muggles meet up in one big room and they watch this _thing_." Sirius mumbled on. He was never really good at explaining things.

"Oh, okay." Marlene smiled once more, he could tell that she had no idea what Sirius had just said. She shifted towards him and place her hands on his knee. Sirius felt uncomfortable and stood up.

"Listen Marlene, you're a really nice girl and all," Sirius lied, "But things between us- they don't exist anymore." He sighed, hoping that she would get the hint that was right in front of her face.

"Jerk," Marlene had a sour look on her face. She crossed her arms and strutted off.

_Well, she took that well._ Sirius thought and chuckled at himself. Once again Sirius Black was free and single, and thought about it staying that way for a while. It would be hard, because let's be serious- a guy like Black wasn't a guy who could stay single for long (two weeks at the most), but this time, he was determined. As he started walking back to the Gryffindor common room, he thought about what he was free of. He didn't have to buy expensive gifts, he didn't have to feel guilty about ditching the guys (actually, he felt more left out than guilty) and more time to himself.

Well, maybe Sirius underestimated being single.


	4. Sirius ll

Sirius was on his way to the Gryffindor common room. The hallways were crowded as usual as he passed through. Sirius noticed that he caught a few eyes while walking by. He smirked at himself and took quick glances at the ladies and continued to the common room.

For Sirius, the stairs were a pain in the arse. 6 years at Hogwarts, and he still had stair-problems. It had taken Sirius two-times longer to get to the common- and it was because of these damned stairs! Once he had reached his desired destination, he walked to his room- only to be interrupted by his one of his roommates.

"Padfoot! Where were you this morning?" Remus asked as he chomped through a chocolate bar.

"I slept in, then I took a little walk," Sirius paused. That last sentence _may _or _may not_ have sounded dainty. Before Remus could question him, Sirius corrected himself, "-don't ask me why. I just felt the need to."

Remus nodded. "Well, c'mon! Follow me." He grabbed onto Sirius' cotton shirt forcefully.

"Hey- don't stretch it!" Sirius demanded.

"Sorry." Remus let go of the shirt leaving creases.

Sirius sighed and smiled amusingly, how this boy could be so obedient- he didn't know. "Where are we going?"

"James told me to get you, he's with the others at Lily's dorm." Remus said. Sirius put his hands back in the pockets of his jeans and followed Remus. "Had a nice sleep?" Remus chuckled.

Sirius thought about it. He managed to crash out by seven at night and woke up at nine in the morning. That was twelve, thirteen, _fourteen_ hours of sleep. Well, that explained his jolly attitude this morning. He laughed along with Remus. "Yeah, I should take fourteen-hour naps more often, dontcha' think?"

"I don't mind how long or short you sleep for, just as long as you don't throw hissy-fits in the morning. Sleep-deprived Sirius is a terrible Sirius."

Sirius managed a laugh, and before he knew it, they were at Lily's, Saskia's, Lottie's and Molly's room. He twisted the doorknob and entered the dorm. Remus closed the door behind him. In the room, there was James sitting next to Lily (making disgraceful advantages), Saskia was cuddled up with her boyfriend of 2 years- Fabian. Molly sat uncomfortably (her best friend was dating her brother. Sirius couldn't blame her) next to Peter and Lottie. Sirius decided to sit himself by James' feet who was sitting on a bed next to Lily.

"Potter- stop." Lily scolded James as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. He would've been successful but Lily placed her DADA textbook in between her cheeks and James' lips. Sirius always loved seeing the two banter, in fact it surprises him that Lily hasn't pushed him off of the astronomy tower yet- and how could James be this bloody determined, even after 3 years?

"Lily please." James pouted. "Just one measly kiss" he said, pausing in between his words.

"In your dreams, you prat." Lily said, only half joking.

The room burst into laughter, although there was one laugh that stood out the most. Lottie had the most contagious laughs ever. The only way Sirius could describe was that it sounded like a little-girls' laugh, that was fast forwarded and repeated.

When the laughing died down, Molly spoke up, "Merlin, Charlotte is that sound even human?"

Lottie was reduced to snickers and nodded at Molly. There was something off about her today. She looked a little different. Sirius examined her. Her hair had gotten a tad shorter, and _was she wearing a dress?_ The idea shocked Sirius a bit, but then he actually found it attractive. It was a black dress, with bright-coloured flowers cluttered all over it with a brown belt on her waist. Sirius found that he was staring for too long, as they met gazes.

"Is there something wrong, Black?" Lottie laughed nervously.

Sirius snapped back to reality. "Huh? What? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine" He mumbled, "just not used to seeing you like this-y'know." Sirius shrugged and took the time to find the right word. "Pretty."

Lottie chortled, "Should I thank you for giving me a compliment, or should I be scared that you're being nice to me?" Sirius thought too much about how she had changed physically, only to forget she was still that same-old awkward girl who he had met in first year.

He ended up laughing at himself and shook his head in amusement. "Six years, and you still can't take a complement, can't you?"

Lottie pulled a face at him and continued reading her book- a Study in Scarlet. Sirius was bored again and looked around the room. Posters of the Beatles scattered all over the walls, this didn't surprise Sirius at all. In fact, Lily was wearing a Beatles shirt too. He couldn't blame them because they _were_ pretty damn good. Aerosmith and Beach Boy posters were there too, but there weren't as many compared to the Beatles.

Sirius stayed in the room until Lunch time, when they all decided to get lunch in Hogsmeade. Lily was bickering with James, as Fabian and Saskia held hands on the way out. Everyone else made a "singles" conga-train for no apparent reason, aside from being completely obnoxious (Lily and James weren't part of it, because one way or another, they would be shagging soon).

By the time they got out of the common room, the conga-train had disassembled . Then, Sirius was then faced with his mortal enemy- the stairs. Luckily, this time, he was with friends, so the moving stairs seemed to co-operate better. It was silly of him, but Sirius decided to pull the stairs a quick face, getting caught in the act by Peter.

"Yeah Sirius, because stairs have emotions and are currently crying due to your harsh actions." Peter said sarcastically. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle along. "What did you do again? Oh yeah, you pulled a face at them. _Sirius Black, hardcore womanizer hurts the feelings of a moving staircase."_

"Shut it, buckteeth" Sirius said good-naturedly and playfully punched him in the shoulder. Sirius probably punched him too hard, but by now, Peter was used to it. After all, being punched in the shoulder for six years didn't go unpaid.

"You're only saying that because I know you're jealous of my good-looks" Peter said in a joking manner.

"If the thought helps you sleep at night, you annoying twat," Sirius replied in the same tone.

After Sirius and Peter had their little "discussion," they realised that they were far behind everyone else and started to run after them, giggling like the first-year girls.


End file.
